


Her Highness

by afteriwake



Series: All Of Time And Space [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the "opening the front door and hiding in the closet" prank stops working, Amy and Mels come up with a new plan: Amy will only answer Mycroft when she's addressed as "Your Highness." With Sherlock's help, it's an unmitigated success.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Highness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aim2misbehave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aim2misbehave/gifts).



> Once again, a big thank you to **aim2misbhave** at Livejournal for the prompt. I had a lot of fun with this one...

Amy couldn’t believe she was able to pull the “open the front door and hide in the closet” prank two more times before it stopped working. The only reason she didn’t pull it a fourth time was because the third time Sherlock had hidden as well and with both of them gone Mycroft called the police. The copper had told Mycroft with a smirk that he should look in _all_ the closets before assuming his brother and the child in his care had run off together. She hadn’t expected Sherlock to join in, but it appeared he liked tweaking his brother’s nose as much as she did. Not always, but some of the time. And if she was pulling a prank and he didn’t want any part in it he covered for her anyway. He really was her ally, and that pleased her.

She had an idea now, one that Mels said would definitely work, but she had to get Sherlock in on the plan. While she wasn’t much of a girly girl, when she was a few years younger she had liked to play Pretty Pretty Princess with some of the other girls in the neighborhood. Mels had asked if she still had all the princess junk and Amy had said she had, and then Mels laid out the plan: dress up as a princess every time Mycroft came over and refuse to acknowledge him unless he referred to her as “Your Highness.” If she could get Sherlock to do it that would make things go brilliantly. Now she just had to get Sherlock alone to tell him.

Her opportunity came three days later. Mycroft had to leave her home for a half hour, and he put Sherlock in charge. That didn’t happen very frequently before the trip to the seaside, but it had happened a bit more frequently since he realized if Sherlock was watching her he could do whatever he wanted instead of having to pay attention to Amy. Sherlock had resented it at first, but she always behaved nicely for him and did whatever Sherlock told her to do, and if she could do something nice for him she would. He seemed to appreciate it a lot.

Mycroft had just left the two of them in her kitchen when she stopped doing her homework and looked at Sherlock. “I have another plan,” she said with a grin on her face.

“Do I really want to hear this?” he said, not looking up from his homework.

“Of course you do,” she said, rolling her eyes. “I’m going to be a princess, and I’m going to ignore Mycroft unless he refers to me as ‘Your Highness.’”

Sherlock thought about it for a moment. “And you want me to play along.”

“Exactly!”

“I suppose it won’t cost me very much to humor you,” he said with a slight sigh. “All right. I shall call you ‘Your Highness’ for the duration of this plan. How long do you want to do this?”

“Until he breaks,” she said with a wicked grin.

“You can be rather bloodthirsty,” he replied, an amused smile settling on his face.

“Just with him. He treats me like I’m…I’m…” She knew the word and couldn’t think of it.

“Insignificant?” Sherlock suggested.

“Yes! Insignificant. Like I’m nothing, or worse than nothing. I mean, if he’s going to treat me like a bother than I’m going to _be_ a bother,” she said. “Why should I make it easy for him?”

“Why do you treat me better than you treat my brother?” Sherlock asked, tilting his head.

“Because _you_ treat _me_ better,” she said with a shrug, turning back to her homework. “That’s how it works with allies.”

“Or friends,” he mused.

“So, we’re friends now?” she asked, turning to look at him again.

“I suppose so,” he said slowly as he nodded. “You’re my only one.”

“Then I guess that makes me your best friend,” she said with a grin. “Which is cool. I mean, unless the fact you’re, like, a million years older than me bothers you.”

“It’s only six years,” he said, frowning slightly.

“I _know_. I’m just teasing,” she said, reaching over and punching his shoulder. “It’s what friends do.” Her grin got wider. “I’m going to run upstairs and get the cape and the pink dress and the crown, okay?”

“You have a pink dress?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“My aunt keeps trying to turn me into a ‘proper lady,’ she says,” Amy replied, rolling her eyes. “She’s never around to actually _do_ it, so the dress just sits in my closet.” She pushed away from the table. “I’ll be right back.”

“Take your time. He won’t be back for at least twenty minutes,” Sherlock said, going back to his own work.

Amy ran up the stairs to her room, changed out of her normal clothes and into the dress, then put the pink cape and the sparkly crown on. It only took her about ten minutes, and she got back down in time to be going back to her work by the time Mycroft arrived back at her home. 

“Amelia, it’s time for you to show me your homework,” he said, not registering her change in attire. She ignored him. “Amelia,” he said again, this time more insistently. She continued to ignore him, and then it finally seemed to register that she was not in corduroys and a flannel shirt. “What on Earth are you wearing?” he murmured.

“Her Highness isn’t going to answer you,” Sherlock said without looking up from his work.

“Her Highness?” Mycroft asked, raising an eyebrow. “What has come over you, Amelia?”

“You have to call her ‘Your Highness’ to get a response,” Sherlock said.

“I will do no such thing,” Mycroft said. “Amelia, show me your homework.”

“Your Highness, would you like me to go over your math with you?” Sherlock asked Amy, looking at her.

“Yes, thank you,” she said with a nod as she looked at Sherlock. She handed him the paper she had been working on.

“Amelia,” Mycroft said with an exasperated sigh. “This is utter tripe.”

“Oh, it’s only just going to get worse from here on out,” Sherlock said as he looked at her work. “Not only will she not respond, she won’t do as you say.”

“Then what is to stop me from putting you in charge?” Mycroft asked him, crossing his arms. “You’re playing along with her little game.”

“You may put me in charge, dear brother,” Sherlock said, looking at his brother. “But I may tell her to draw all over your papers, or stay up until midnight, or take a bath with all the bath soap. And as long as I call her ‘Your Highness,’ she’ll do whatever I say.”

“You wouldn’t,” Mycroft said, narrowing his eyes.

“Try me,” Sherlock challenged, his voice low.

“The both of you are mental,” Mycroft said after a moment, throwing his hands up in the air. “Do whatever you please. I will not bow down to her whims.” And with that, he left the kitchen.

Amy looked at Sherlock. “I didn’t think he’d call your bluff.”

“Who said I was bluffing?” Sherlock said with a slight shrug before turning back to her homework. “Do whatever you want that you think will annoy Mycroft. If I come up with other suggestions I’ll present them to you.”

Amy got up out of her chair and hugged Sherlock’s shoulders. “You’re the greatest, you know that?” Then she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Sherlock blushed slightly. “You got problems five and nine wrong,” he said gruffly.

“Then I’ll go fix them,” she said, letting go of him and plucking the sheet of paper out of his hands. “This will work, I know it will.”

\--

It took two weeks for Mycroft to cave. Eight days of babysitting her, sometimes with Sherlock around and sometimes without. Sherlock happened to be there the fateful day when Mycroft finally did it. Amy had been running wild, and Sherlock had only been encouraging her. Mycroft had thought it would go easier if Sherlock wasn't there but then Amy was even worse. So after three days of not having Sherlock around, Mycroft dragged his brother to Amy’s home and looked at the girl. “Do your homework…Your Highness,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Okay,” Amy said with a nod, taking her school bag to the kitchen table.

Mycroft blinked. “It was really that easy?” he murmured so only Sherlock could hear him.

“It was really that easy,” Sherlock said, clapping his brother on the shoulder. “Now you just have to keep doing it.”

Mycroft groaned. “Really?”

“Yes, really,” Sherlock replied, pushing past him. “Good luck with that.” And then he went into the kitchen and joined Amelia. “How long are you going to string him along?” Sherlock asked.

“Until I get bored,” she said with a slight shrug, looking at her homework.

“And how long do you think that will be?” he asked curiously.

“Maybe a week, maybe two,” she said with an impish grin.

“You can be truly diabolical at times,” he said with a slight smile of his own.

“Yup. Remember that if you ever become my babysitter.”

“I shall endeavor to remember that, Your Highness,” he said with a widening grin.

“Good,” Amy said, her smile becoming less impish and more normal. “Let’s get cracking, shall we? I really need your help with my math today.”

“Very well. Let’s get started,” he said with a nod, moving closer to her. “So, James has three apples and Margaret has six…”


End file.
